


Monochrome Heart, Kind Soul

by OrangeOrchids



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Bonding, How Do I Tag, I can't tag much without spoiling it oof, Major Original Character(s), Other, Post-Canon, kralsei in the very near future, transfer student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeOrchids/pseuds/OrangeOrchids
Summary: On one of many trips back to the Dark World, Kris and Susie meet someone new.





	1. Routine Check

Kris, Ralsei, and Susie walked through the crimson forest, leaves swaying with everlasting motion.

They stopped at the base of a tree, hidden from the normal path. A long moment of silence from all parties arose.

"Ralsei, why did you bring us here?", Susie complained, breaking such silence, "It's just a fucking tree!".

"W-Well I brought you guys here because I saw someone as o-old as us without a home!", Ralsei explained, "I-I saw them sleeping along this tree!".

"Alright, let's assume the hobo you're talking about is real, and we want to help. How in the hell are we supposed to do that!?"

Kris pointed somewhere. "Guys, over there."

Susie's head snapped over to where he was pointing, to see someone around Ralsei's height. They were completely monochrome, even their skin, being a stark white. Their hair was short and black, looking almost human, aside from their eyes, or the lack thereof, being a literal void filling the sockets. They wore a light grey poncho hiding their tiny arms. They were holding lightly colored origami paper, the pastels contrasting with their monochrome body.

"Was I interrupting something?" 

Ralsei yelped, his heart jumping from the ghostly being's appearance.

Susie, though? She didn't even flinch.

"Nah, you're fine, nerd."

The stranger nodded, sitting down at the base of the tree to pull out a piece of paper, a soft pastel raspberry. 

"What's your name?"

Kris asked, voice quiet. A man of few words.

"My name is Grey."

"Grey? That's a shitty name. I'm gonna call you... Gump. Yeah, like Forrest Gump."

Susie teased.

"S-Susie! That's not nice!"

Ralsei retaliated.

Grey was folding the origami paper, rarely looking up.

"That's fine with me."

 There was a silence before Kris pulled on Susie's sleeve.

"We have to go, you know we'll get expelled if we miss Gym again."

"Ah shit, you're right. See you guys."

Kris and Susie started to walk away.

"Wait, please."

Susie stopped in her tracks.

"Hm? What's up, nerd?"

Grey approached her, raising their arms to give Susie something.

Upon taking it, Susie realized it was a pink origami axe.

She gave Grey a smile.

"Thanks, Gump."

And so she ran away, to catch up with Kris.

 


	2. New Kid

Susie's head was laid down on the desk, bones aching and her head feeling like it contracting in on itself after Gym. Her back had the pain of it being snapped in half, curving to relax some muscles. 

All she wanted to do is go to sleep. She could probably nap through Alphys' math notes, despite having an amazing C- in the subject.

"W-What? What do you mean there's a new student, Undyne? I-It's the middle of the school year!"

Susie hazily looked up at the confrontation.

"Alphys, this kid was left on the street. They were found near the school for Christ sake! The district demanded it, they're 17. We might as well give them an education"

Undyne's arm was around a short, hazy figure, their body monochrome.

"No... It can't be...", Susie whispered to herself. They were from the Dark World, they couldn't have come up.

"Holy shit, Gump?!"

Grey's head turned to face Susie, raising a hand to greet them.

"Hello~"

Alphys sighed, giving in. More like giving  _up,_ in all reality. 

"Grey, why don't you sit next to Susie."

"Okay, I will."

Grey scuttled over to the desk next to her, waking Susie up completely.

"I thought you were from-!"

"I know", Grey interrupted, "Me and Kris will talk to you about it after school, okay? When pervasive eyes aren't looking"

"...Alright, I guess. I don't know what pervasive means, but alright. Nerd."

 


	3. Neutral, Or So It Seems

The wind rustled the jade green leaves of the trees as Susie sat on the wooden bench outside of the school. She had no idea when Kris and Grey would get here, so she simply sat there, looking around at the scarce amount of people walking by at sunset.  _Well this fucking sucks,_ she thought, _they left me to rot. Of course, they did. It was only a matter of time._

Susie was about to get up when she saw a short, greyscale silhouette fly down the pavement towards her, feet pounding the ground with a satisfying smack. When they got halfway, the silhouette revealed itself to be Grey. When they finally got there, they stopped to breathe for a moment, inhaling sharply before sitting down next to Susie.

"Hello, Susie. I'm sorry I'm late," They apologized, their cheeks turning a darker gray with each moment, "Kris needed to go get something from their house told me to find you, and I got lost." Grey's voice gradually was turning more high pitched. 

"Nah, you're forgiven, nerd,"  Susie's voice held a nonchalant tone, "What did Kris say they were getting anyway?" 

Grey shook their head. "Kris didn't say. All they said is that they needed to get... something". Susie gave a sigh, leaning back into the bench. "Ah, typical of them. Unless they take less than an hour, it's just us". Susie gave Grey a somewhat soft look, almost vulnerable, though she didn't mean to give off such an impression. This made Grey have a sweet, rising feeling in their heart. "...Yeah, I guess it is just us..." 

"So, What was the explanation you were gonna give me as to how you got up here, Gump?"

"O-Oh! That! Yeah... Can we wait until Kris gets here? It would make me more comfortable." Grey asked, a heart-thumping shakiness to their voice as they spoke to the purple lizard. Susie nodded. "Sure, as long as I get to hear about it in the next _week_ , I'm fine.", She remarked.

"Alright!", They happily accepted, their voice ringing sweetly in the air. They lightly swung back and forth, dangling their legs on the bench, just barely touching the concrete.  _Wow, they're short,_ Susie thought. 

The sun was slowly dipping into the night, fading the sky into a gradient of purples and oranges, and tinting the wispy clouds a dark magenta.

"...Hey, Gump?" Susie asked, getting the attention of Grey. "Yes?", They responded, looking up at Susie with a barely noticeable look of adoration, their cheeks plush and heated with the color of light charcoal. It made Susie want to smile. Alas, she had to keep up the boundary of looking tough. "You have anywhere to sleep tonight?" She asked, trying her absolute best to look like she didn't have a care in the world. Grey shook their head in a resounding no.

"Well then, guess you're comin' with me." Susie relaxingly said. "Wait, r-really?" Grey sounded shocked, almost in disbelief. "Yeah. It's getting pretty fucking dark out here, and I figured I wouldn't want you to freeze up here or just... be homeless, I guess. Also, stop stuttering, you're beginning to sound like Ralsei." Susie remarked. 

"Okay..." Grey smiled up at Susie, their lack of eyes somehow communicating a sense of hope, trust in them. Susie impulsively smiled back. "C'mon, people don't walk themselves", and so, Susie got up to walk back to her home, watching Grey scuttle up to their side. 

Grey joined the party.

 


	4. A Tale

          Once upon a time, a legend was whispered among the light.

It was a legend of WHITE magic                           It was a legend of BLACK magic

     This is the Legend of GREY

    For the lifespan of the universe, these two have run adjacent to each other

They were never supposed to have met, bringing balance to the MAGIC in both the LIGHT and DARK

But if these two were to meet...

A terrible war would occur

Those with CHAOS in their hearts would run rampant

Those with SANITY would shatter into millions of pieces

And the WORLD would draw its final breath

To prevent such from occurring, a single person was formed

A heart of GOLD

A SOUL of MONOCHROME

and a MAGIC unlike any other

With this MAGIC, the being known as GREY was created

The MAGIC to cross the FOUNTAIN, and to tame a restless HERO

This has gone on for generations

However, this CHILD of MONOCHROME is the last one to exist

And so, they turn 17 today, FEBRUARY 17th

With the opportunity to become a GOD  


	5. Chapter 5

Susie woke up looking up at the beige ceiling of her lonely apartment. She groggily rubbed an eye before glancing at the clock. _12:30 PM_ , It read. "Ah shit," She lamented "I have two skips left. I'm fine". She tried to push herself up to a sitting position, before noticing a warm feeling melted into her side. Susie looked down to see Grey hugging them in their sleep. "W-What the hell, they weren't there before..." Susie really didn't give a shit. They were actually cute. 

Grey's chest softly rose and fell with a soft breath. They radiated warmth and their light charcoal cheeks pressed up against her lower chest. Their arms were draped around her, which were round and doughy.

And so, Susie drifted back asleep, her eyes slipping closed. 

* * *

 Grey felt their eyelids, though heavy, slide open. They felt like their entire body was submerged in comfortable warmth. They didn't want to move, snuggling up closer to Susie. They had no idea what they did would be seen as creepy, as social cues were lost on their mind.

Nonetheless, Susie woke up again a little bit after, raising a hand to greet them. "Hey, Gump." She remarked.

"Hello..." Grey simply sunk deeper into her side. They looked moderately tired, despite the two of them falling asleep as soon as they both got to the apartment.

"Don't want to get up, huh dork?"

"I don't..."

Susie gave a weak smile. "Honestly, I don't either. Why don't we just stay here?" She offered.

"It's fine with me..." The monochrome teen squeezed Susie a bit tighter. They felt heat rise into their face once again as they did so. Their eyes, or lack thereof, managed to glitter. It was almost endearing.

Kris could wait.

 


	6. Quiet Garden

Grey and Susie had to get out of bed at some point. Especially during their self-appointed day off.

Grey led the way this time, a smile bright on their face. Their head bobbed from side to side with happiness, almost like a little dance. Grey's poncho bounced up and down as they practically skipped down a path.

"You sure you know where we're going, Gump?"

"Yeah! I promise."

Susie stuck her large hand in her muted violet jacket pockets as she followed suit, her face surprisingly neutral. Grey's sheer, childlike happiness reminded her of Lancer, but there was something a bit different to it. Something that made it muted, but infectious. Something that made her hate quiet people a little less.

Susie followed Grey off the path of the sidewalk, and into a nearby forest. She had never been before, but she didn't care. 

Grey pulled them into a closed-off section of the forest, where they pulled back some low hanging branches to show Susie.

The smell of morning dew and flowers filled the air, as birds chirped and trilled. Bright gold flowers were arranged in tight bunches around trees, the most right around the center in a vivid conglomerate of golds and greens. The trees cast a cool shade over the garden as the breeze tickled their skin. Polished stones dotted the circles of flowers, like little bird eggs.

Grey dragged their poncho up over their body and curled it up to put it on the succulent, fresh grass, revealing a black sweater and charcoal grey gauntlets, going up to their forearms. They perched down next to a plot of flowers and began slowly tending to the seedlings. 

Susie sat down next to them cross-legged, giving a vigorous, yet well-meaning smirk.

"So, I thought we were going to do somethin' today, nerd."

"Ah, maybe this isn't quite your energetic pace, but it is pretty, is it not?" 

"Yeah, I guess. Say, what kind of flowers are these anyways?"

Grey's eyes, or lack thereof, lit up, and the brightest smile Susie had ever seen them unfold spread across their face.

"Oh! They're Chrysanthemums! I call them mums since the name's too long. They usually need full sunlight, but I managed to take care of them pretty well~" Grey's voice was sweet and quiet. "While I like the golden ones, I've also been getting some red ones..." 

Grey hung their hands over the assortments, searching until they recognized a red flower, plucking it out of the soil to give to Susie, presenting it to her.

"Like this one!"

 Their cheeks scrunched up with their grin, turning a sparse grey with heat.

Susie cupped the bulb in her hands, feeling a flame rise in her cheeks. It felt different from her usual temper. Her heart skipped multiple beats, as Grey held her claws for hands.  _Oh god,_ she thought, _I'm not falling in love. No. I'm absolutely not._

Yet, she stayed ominously still, focusing in on Grey's face. 

 


	7. "Your Choices Don't Matter"

The pain was seething, spreading across Kris' body. It made their mind collapse in on itself, and their chest heave.

Kris screamed for somebody, anybody to SAVE them, their voice raw and pained.

But nobody came.

Kris felt their chest cave in, screaming louder as they fell to the ground, which was pitch black.

_But nobody came._

Tears slipped out from their burning eyes, making one last scream, this time for Ralsei.

_**But nobody came.** _

_Is this it?  Are these going to be my last moments?_  , Kris thought.

"Hah... I didn't even get to tell him, did I..?"

Kris whispered aloud, almost giving up control.

"...No."

Kris shook, slowly getting up to recover.

_"I'm not submitting to you, just because my choices "don't matter""_

 

 


End file.
